1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a detergent supply apparatus and a washing machine, and more specifically to a detergent supply apparatus and a washing machine that may automatically supply a liquid detergent.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is an appliance that cleans laundry (i.e. clothing, linens, bedclothes, towels, etc., hereinafter laundry) via washing, rinsing, and dehydrating processes using water, detergent, and various mechanical operations.
Conventional washing machines generally include a washing tub that is adapted to receive water, detergent, and laundry and arranged to rotate within a washing cabinet via a driving apparatus to wash the laundry. In addition, conventional washing machines further include a water supply apparatus that supplies water into the washing tub and a water discharge apparatus that discharges the soiled water from the washing tub outside. A detergent supply apparatus is arranged over the water supply fluid passage of the water supply apparatus to supply a detergent to the inside of the washing tub. The detergent supply apparatus includes a dispenser in fluid communication with the water supply fluid passage and a detergent box that is arranged to be removable from the dispenser and to accommodate various detergents.
In conventional washing machines, therefore, the detergent box is withdrawn from the dispenser, a powder- or liquid-type detergent is supplied in the detergent box, and then the detergent box is inserted back into the dispenser. When the water supply apparatus operates, the powder or liquid-type detergent in the detergent box is supplied into the inside of the washing tub along with water flowing through the water supply fluid passage of the water supply apparatus.
Conventional washing machines have the disadvantage in that the process of supplying detergent into the detergent box tends to be tedious and time consuming to the user as it needs to be done manually for every wash cycle. This results in diminishing the convenience of the washing machine to the user. Furthermore, the amount of detergent supplied in the detergent box must be determined intuitively by the user, and therefore, the amount of detergent supplied may be excessive or inadequate, resulting in over-consumption and waste of the detergent or decreasing washing capacity.